


Wheel of Torture and Karma

by SilentEvil



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged Up, BDSM, Dominant Akabane Karma, F/M, Rough Sex, Sadistic Akabane Karma, Torture, Violence, Yakuza Boss Akabane Karma, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: This is not for the squeamish. Much like my other fics, this is a very kinky and intense piece. I don't want to say too much about it because it will spoil it but if you are offended by the tagged themes then you probably shouldn't read this. I don't like to tag all the kinks. I want them to be a surprise. I also want to stress that Karma is 25 in this and all other characters are of age as well. With all that being said...I really hope that you enjoy this journey into my twisted mind.This is not part of my Karma is a Bitch series.<3 Sharon
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Wheel of Torture and Karma

Karma circles his special room with a smirk. 

"It appears that I have caught more than one mouse sneaking about in my domain. Either you two have a death wish or you are both unbelievably stupid. Did you really think you wouldn't get caught? Especially you my dear maid but I'll return to you later. Right now I want to deal with the idiot next to you."

Karma rips the tape off the burly man's mouth. He grunts in pain briefly while giving his captor a defiant look that amuses the red head. 

"So then, which of my many pathetic enemies sent you here to kill me? Huh? Both of you must work for the same pitiful wastes of space so I'd highly suggest that you start talking if you expect to make it out of here alive that is."

"I've never seen the lady before in my life but I was just here to apply for the poolman position and then your henchman jumped me." The thug explained.

"Oh come on Ren, do you really expect him to believe that? This is Karma Akabane, the fucking kingpin of Japan! Just tell the truth...we were sent here by Asano to kill him." You confess.

Karma grins big when he hears those words.

"What the fuck are you talking about lady? I don't know you! Look I don't know how you know my name but stop dragging me into your lies. I don't even know anyone named Asano!" The thug yelled.

"I've heard enough. For your honesty I will reward you by giving you the lesser punishment. As for your friend......why don't you come here my dear and spin the wheel of torture. It will determine the outcome of this little game." Karma explains.

You walk over to a wheel labeled with many different deaths and torture methods. It has everything from shark tank, acid shoes, electrocution, rail road spikes, decapitation, branding and iron maiden. But the one it lands on makes Karma chuckle. "Flaming dick."

"Well Ren it appears to be your lucky day. You get to live! Isn't it exciting...there are only 3 other options you could have lived through...all others would have meant your death. But your fate is flaming dick. Now I know what you are thinking....I'm going to set your dick on fire? No no no....that's not creative enough....."

Karma pauses to grab a few items.

"Come here pet. I want your assistance with this and then we will proceed to your own punishment."

He pauses his words waiting for you to walk over to stand next to him. You gasp when you see what is in the tray infront of the Yakuza boss. Karma grins excitedly.

"Based on your reaction I think it is safe to assume that you know exactly what this is?" Karma asks knowingly.

"Yes...I..."

"Good but don't tell our guest yet. I want that to be a surprise. So why don't you be a good girl and go strip off his pants while I get this ready." Karma quickly interrupts.

You know there is no choice if you don't do as this sick sadist says then he will make it hell on you even worse than what he has already planned to inflict on you. 

You walk over to the thug.

"I'm so sorry for this Ren but you should have just told the truth. It would have been better for both of us." You say with some empathy.

"What the hell are you talking about? You are all insane!" Ren yells freaking out.

You shake your head and unbuckle the guy's pants pulling them down to his ankles just as Karma has ordered. Now the thug's cock is exposed. He looks to be average at best. Nothing to brag about you thought.

Ren struggles against his strong bonds that are holding his wrists in tight shackles attached to the special wall behind him. This is every bit a torture chamber. There are even blood stains in front of various devices on the floor.

Karma walks over to his victim while donning blue latex medical gloves. 

"Thank you my dear. Now you may go sit down and enjoy the show."

He turns his attention to the thug showing him the thick shinny long rod that he has in his hand. It sort of looked like a twisted Christmas ornament with a ring that dangles at the end.

"What the hell is that?" The failed assassin demands.

"Oh what? This little thing here? This is called a sounding rod. What does it do you ask? Well it's simple really... You see I am going to push through that little hole in the top of your cock head until it reaches in deep to your prostrate gland. Which you no doubt know where that is." Karma laughs.

"You're a sick bastard. Ain't no way...you're getting that thing in my dick!"

"Oh my....I think you're right......at least not without proper lubrication. Sorry I don't have any KY Jelly....I guess this will have to do instead."

Karma chuckles evily as he holds up another item.

"Luckily there are two things that I always have on hand. Those being wasabi and hot mustard. I mean you never know when you might need them to shove up some pathetic plebian's nostrils or in your case a dick."

"Are you fucking out of your mind? You wouldn't...." Ren yells in fear.

"Are you excited? Well now don't worry...I'm not going to use the wasabi. It's too chunky and it might destroy your urinary tract. I may be a ruthless mob leader but I'm not a complete savage......so I'll just use the hot mustard instead." Karma laughs as he follows through on his threats making the thug scream at the top of his lungs as he inserts the spicy rod through the head of his penis all the way in until the ring wraps tightly around the end securing it.

"My dear, will you grab that ball gag there on the table. I don't want his screaming to distract us when I'm punishing you." He instructs as he takes off his gloves and pitch's them into a nearby trash bin.

You gulp and leap up quickly following the crimson headed boss' order.

"Thank you pet." He says while securing the gag muffling the endless screams of cursing and crying. "There now that is much better. Don't you agree?" 

Karma now turns to you giving your body shivers of fear. What is he going to do to you? Will it be worse than what is doing to Ren?

"It's your turn now little pet. Since you were such a good girl and told the truth, I am not going to make you spin the wheel of torture. I have a better plan in mind. Stand up and strip off all your clothes." Karma commands and you hesitate making the red headed sadist frown.

"I will not repeat myself. You either follow my orders or we will give that wheel a spin. I'd hate to have to kill you. Such a shame that would be for me to lose such a beautiful pet so soon. You have been such a good one so far. Don't defy me now." He warns.

You shakily began to unbutton your maid outfit stripping down to your black lace panties and bra. He gives you a look that tells you that you better continue but then he walks over to you with a stern look on his gorgeous face and takes out his knife. Without a moment of hesitation he cuts your bra in half right through the front center and then follows suit with your matching panties. 

You flush in embarrassment trying to cover yourself up but Karma stops you.

"Do not try to hide yourself from me. You are now my property. A naughty maid with a secret agenda to slay her boss has no rights left. So you are my little pet now and I am going to play with you. I wonder how much of a pain slut you are. Well we are going to find out. Stand here place your hands on top of your head and spread your legs nice and wide for me."

"That's it."

Karma reaches down between your legs.

"My my you are dripping. Do I need to stuff your horny little cunt? Did watching me torture poor pathetic Ren over there get you this wet? This is very telling pet. You are a horny little slut. Come over here and lay down on this nice comfy torture table. " He pats the spot to show you exactly where he wants you.

He shackles your hands and feet to the strange flat suface making sure you are nice and secure. Next he leans down sucking on your nipples making you moan in the pleasure of his hot mouth before he clamps each one down making you wince. He then flips a switch that flips you upside down. The clamps on your nipples weigh your tits down pulling them towards your chin.

"Well pet you have a really hot cunt but I think I can make it hotter." He says while toying with your body.

You see him with a thick white candle in his hand that seem to generate from nowhere.

"How badly do you want me to stuff your sloppy cunt?" He asks while he plays with your slit teasing it by just barely brushing his fingers against your entrance. "Do you want it? Do you want my cock?"

"Yes please." You don't understand why you are giving into him so easily. It's not like you have much choice but a part of you wants this hot powerful man to torture you in unspeakable ways.

"Well you have to earn that. For now perhaps this candle will do?"

He slowly pushes it in you making you moan as it fills you up slowly until only about 2 inches from the wick is sticking out. Karma then takes a lighter out of his pocket and lights it. 

You start to feel the heat of the flame close to your thighs but not close enough to burn you. The hot wax starts to slowly drip down the candle making you hiss as a heated puddle lands on your clit. 

"Now then....you two enjoy yourselves for just a bit. I will be right back. " Karma exits the room leaving Ren crying because he is watching you in your predicament getting turned on. You can see him from your upside down position. His cock is impossibly hard.

Karma also made sure that despite his pain that his prostrate is being endlessly stimulated to milk it but he can't cum due to the spicy rod blocking the way. All he could do was whine in frustration and cry in pain. You feel the puddle of wax get thicker so the heat from the wax is not nearly as intense as it was when this torture session started but the flame that is flickering between your legs is getting closer to burning you. You start panicking trying to blow it out but you're not close enough. 

Karma comes back with a small carton of strawberry milk while grining like a fiend.

"How's everyone doing?" He asks cheerfully.

Karma walks over to you and pulls the candle out a few inches to give more room to let it burn.

"I was almost too late. That flame was getting a little too close. Did you feel the heat pet? I was just thinking of how rude of a host I have been to you by not even offering you a drink. Would you like something hot to drink? It's in a special package just for you. All you have to do is suck it out."

Karma says as he pulls out his cock and probes your mouth with it pushing his warm organ past your lips.

"Mmmmm that's it suck it good and make me cum and then I might reward you. " He groans.

With you hanging upside down it is a bit difficult to suck the boss' cock as his balls practically smother your nose. You are thankful that he has little to no fuzz to make you need to sneeze. Taking all of Karma's cock like this is no easy task either. He is very gifted, at least 11 maybe even 12 inches and has the girth of a fat cucumber. You struggle and he is rather amused at your effort. You flinch as more hot wax drips into the crease of your thigh. Karma begins fucking you with the lit candle stick to make you moan. 

"That's it vibrate my cock with your vocal cords as you moan. Oh yes you horny slut. I'm gonna drown you in my hot cum soon. Mmmmm and then we will give Ren over there an even better show. That's right suck it hard my little pet use your tongue."

He starts thrusting deeply into your mouth hitting the back of your throat making your eyes water while trying not to gag on his massive cock.

"Mmmmm such a good little pet... are you ready for your master's hot milk? Keep going and I'll feed you good. I'll stuff that belly so full of my cum that you will be burping it up for weeks. Now my little cum whore drink it all." He groans while shooting his jets of cum into your mouth.

You drink it down nearly choking from the angle and some escapes past your lips dripping down to your nose. Karma walks away briefly and then returns to you. You feel his puff of breath blow out the candle before it could burn you. He then slowly pulled out what was left of it, which was only about 3 inches. 

"You make the perfect depository for my cum which I'm not done producing but for now we should kill some time while we wait for me to build up more for you. I was just noticing how your cunt is just covered in this hardened wax. It's such a mess. Well I can't very well fuck your hole like that. So we will just have to do something about that won't we my little pet slave? Being the genius that I am....I have the perfect idea. Why don't we see if we can flog it off."

Karma suggests while tapping the dried wax that surrounds your hole and keeps your clit in a hard shell-like prison. You brace yourself as he gets ready to hit you with first strike. It wasn't painful. You barely felt it. The dried wax acted like an armour of sorts to protect your tender bits. Karma of course noticed and frowned.

"How disappointing. I was expecting much more of a reaction. I guess I will have to strike you much harder to crack open that stubborn candy shell huh? So that I may get to that oooey gooey delicious creamy center." He chuckles and then strikes again harder and this time you feel it and cry out. That's what he is waiting for.

"Ahhhh now that's what I'm talking about. Scream for me. Let me know how much it hurts and I'll strike you even harder. How does it feel to know that soon nothing will be there to protect that little clit of yours. You feel the raw pain of these leather straps snapping against your bare flesh....ooooh I can't wait for it. " he says 

"Poor Ren over there.....are you enjoying this? I bet you are!" Karma laughs like he is insane while continuing his harsh assault on your body. 

Your tits shake burning from the clamps, your cunt aches as every flick of the mad man's wrist increases the sting to your cunt. Soon the wax is chipped away just as Karma announced, he whips your bare cunt making you scream so loud that your throat is going raw. Tears flow down into your hair line. If this doesn't stop soon you might pass out. 

When he finally decides that you have had enough he shoves the whip handle deep inside you thrusting it in and out fucking you deep, then adding in his tongue to massage your sensitive throbbing clit. 

"Mmmm you taste so sweet. Look how wet you are. You really are my little pain slut. Do you want to cum my little pet? Yes? Then be my good girl and beg for it. Don't be shy now. Tell me exactly what you want and I may feel generous enough to give it to you."

"Please make me cum I'll do anything. I need to cum so badly. I am so horny please just fuck me." You beg desperately.

Karma chuckles..."Would you look at that Ren. That's how you train a pet. Look at her begging so pathetically for pleasure when I have given her nothing but pain. This is what we call the perfect little masochist but she made one fatal mistake that will cause her more suffering. She forgot to call me Master." 

"For that I am afraid that I must deny you your orgasm. However I am going to eat your cunt and drive you to the edge. If you disobey me and go over it then I will not give you my cock and that would be devastating to you wouldn't it? At this point you would die for me if I fuck you first. Isn't that right? I have you so desperate for my cock that you will do anything to get me to stuff you with it." Karma boasts.

You cry when he says these words knowing it is all true. You want him more than anything. Nothing is more important than getting Karma to fuck you untill you die. 

He eats your cunt like a starving animal. He pulls the whip handle out so he can tongue fuck you deep but he is careful to not let you cum. If he senses you are anywhere near close he will move to a less stimulating area. After edging you three excruciating times and viciously finger fucking you he stops and repositions your body back to the upright position. Your blood rushed through your body and a very naked Karma Akabane undoes your shackles. You clearly see him before you. He sports a rock hard cock dripping with precum. He notices you licking your lips starring at it.

"Are you still hungry my little pet? Well I'm going to feed your ravenous cunt this time. But first I want you to beg me for it. Just the pathetic way you do it makes me excited. Who knows if you do it well that may entice me to fuck you that much harder."

"Please Master please fuck me. You're right I'll die for your cock. Just please I'll do anything." You plead.

Karma smirks and shoves you down to the ground on your hands and knees infront of the suffering Ren close enough that his tortured cock is in your face. The crimson head stands behind you squeezing your ass cheeks and rubbing the head of his engorged cock at your entrance. In one quick movement he pushes every last inch of him inside of you causing you to fall forward. Your mouth almost lands on the hard cock infront of you. 

"Go ahead pet. Give our other guest some attention." Karma pounds into you panting. "Ugh you're so fucking tight."

You start teasing Ren's cock with your tongue amused that its plugged up with the steel rod running through it so he can't cum. He whimpers as you moan getting fucked so hard you can't see straight. 

"Master please may I cum?" You beg again.

"Since you ask nicely you can cum after you make Ren cum." 

"But he can't cum Master."

"He can still cum he just won't be able to release it. It will instead be pushed into his bladder. It's unsatisfying I hear. Only tease the outside of his cock with your tongue. Don't put it in your mouth. He doesn't deserve that." Karma instructs as he continues thrusting into you. 

You are about to lose your mind if you don't cum soon so you have to make this guy cum. He whimpers as if he is totally broken. Mumbling please over and over again through the gag. There is no defiance left in him, replacing that bravado you witnessed earlier is pain, desparation, and arousal. You aren't the only one who would die to cum. 

You flick the underside of his cock with your tongue. You moan loudly as Karma grabs your hips fucking you deep hitting places inside of you that you didn't know existed.

"Grab the rod and side it in and out a few times. That should get it. As soon as he starts cumming let go and ruin it for him."

You take hold of the rod noticing how red his flesh was around it. That hot mustard must have done a real number on him. You push the steel in and out and notice him starting to have spasms so you block the opening again and let go listening to him cry and beg. 

"Ahhh yes that's the desired results....now to get serious. " Karma says before he starts drilling into you like a fucking machine on high speed. 

He fucks you so hard that you can't think of anything else but that fat long cock of his splitting you open in a way that you never thought you could live through. Your screams delight him making him fuck you harder. His sexy groans are making you dizzy.

"You like that don't you my little pet? You love it when I'm fucking you this hard pounding that slutty tight cunt. You're my cum whore now and I'm gonna stuff you so full of my cum that your belly is gonna be distended for months. People will think you are pregnant but no it's just my cum where it belongs deep inside you. From this day forth you have no other purpose in life than to be a few holes for me to fuck wherever and whenever I please. Do you want to cum my filthy pet slut?"

"Yyes please Master let me cum! I'll die for you just keep fucking me!" You scream 

"Very well then cum for me you filthy slut and you better cum hard. If you don't squeeze my cock so hard that it hurts then I will stop fucking you in mid orgasm ruining yours too....now cum!" He commands increasing his pace.

Your cunt begins contracting around him squeezing so hard making him groan loudly losing his composure finally.

"Ooooh fuck! Yes that's what I want! I'm ready to fill you with my seed keep cumming and milk my cock inside you.......ohhh mmmmm squeeze out every fucking drop!" He grabs your hair yanking your head back roughly and pounds you like a horny dog.

You cum squeezing him harder inside of you and feel his cock throb shooting his hot jizz deep into your womb. 

You are both fighting to catch your breath. Karma releases your hair and slowly pulls his softening cock out of you. He then proceeds to help you out of your stiff position pulling you into his lap. He kisses you passionately. After you break apart he smiles pushing your sweaty hair out your face.

"Well my dear wife, was it everything you dreamed of?" Karma winks at the now confused crying thug.

"It was so much better than I dreamed it would be. I love you so much. Thank you for letting me live out my fantasies dear husband." You smirked at Ren. "So what are we going to do with him?" Your head nodded towards the broken toy.

"It depends, are you done with him?" Karma asks.

"I think he has worn out his welcome." You answer kissing Karma's cheek.

Karma nods and scoots you over so that he can get up and walk over to his discarded clothes. He pulls out a gun then walks over holding it against the thugs temple.

'You heard my wife. I do hope you enjoyed your stay here. We sure did. Bye bye now." Karma pulls the trigger and ends Ren's miserable life.

"Rest in peace." Karma adds before kissing his gun and setting it to the side.

"Another blood stain? Really Karma...it's starting to look like you commited mass murder in here." You complain.

"You're right I'll have the new maid clean it up. It should be a perfect job to break her in...wouldn't you say? Come now love let's go upstairs.I need to get you hydrated as soon as possible. Then how about I run you a nice hot bath to soothe all the aches away and later give you nice deep full body massage complete with your favorite hot oils that you just bought?" He asks rubbing your shoulders and kissing the top of your head.

"Mmm...That sounds heavenly. How did I get so lucky to have a beautiful man like you who spoils me this much?"

Karma blushes slightly

"Stop it. I'm the lucky one. You are my gorgeous wife."

Soon after you went upstairs with your Yakuza boss husband to spend the rest of the evening in the loving comfort of being in his arms. He has this ritual after your harsh brutal sessions he loves to pamper you from head to toe and later make slow passionate love to you massaging your sore insides until you both pass out from the exhaustion of the day. 

The new maid suddenly runs out of the mansion screaming when she finds the dead body that Karma had forgotten about in the torture room. He will have to have his henchmen chase her down and deal with her too. Nothing too harsh though. Just a little brainwashing should do the trick. Hypnotizing the weak-minded was your specialty.

AN: There you have it. You were his wife the entire time. Did anyone see that coming? Be honest. lol


End file.
